¡Ya no quiero ser VIRGEN!
by Banshee Dark
Summary: Bella Swan... Mujer de negocios, con un futuro prometedor, con un carácter loco y extrovertido, especialmente dramática en cada aspecto de su vida, pero dentro de lo que puede se modera... Solo tiene un pequeño problema y ese es... ¡Es una virgen de 27 años!, una virgen con todas las de la ley y papeles en regla.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

* * *

Hay tres cosas que Bella Swan odia recordar, incluso las tiene en numeradas para no poder olvidarlas, puede sonar un poco confuso, pero confusión es la palabra que describe a Bella, bueno muchas palabras más relacionadas con la bipolaridad es la que las describen, pero confusión y desastre son las más cercanas a su personalidad, así que las tres cosas que ella no quiere recordar son:

1.- Odia recordar el día que fue a la feria y vomito a su novio de la preparatoria en la cara después de subirse a un juego mecánico, que la hizo gritar como una loca apunto de un orgasmo (Ella lo comparaba así ya que nunca había conocido un orgasmo).

2.-Detesta recordar cuando se hizo pipi en la universidad justo en una conferencia de Inteligencia Emocional y que tuvo que salir corriendo con su bolso pegado a su trasero para que nadie viera su mojada falda azul, (ella recordaba hasta el color de su falda).

3.-Pero lo que más odia recordar Bella Swan, es que a sus 27 años, jodidamente bien cumplidos es ¡VIRGEN!. (La tercera cosa que más odia y detesta en el mundo)


	2. follar o no follar he ahí el dilema

Prologo.

* * *

Hay tres cosas que Bella Swan odia recordar, incluso las tiene en numeradas para no poder olvidarlas, puede sonar un poco confuso, pero confusión es la palabra que describe a Bella, bueno muchas palabras más relacionadas con la bipolaridad es la que las describen, pero confusión y desastre son las más cercanas a su personalidad, así que las tres cosas que ella no quiere recordar son:

1.- Odia recordar el día que fue a la feria y vomito a su novio de la preparatoria en la cara después de subirse a un juego mecánico, que la hizo gritar como una loca apunto de un orgasmo (Ella lo comparaba así ya que nunca había conocido un orgasmo).

2.-Detesta recordar cuando se hizo pipi en la universidad justo en una conferencia de Inteligencia Emocional y que tuvo que salir corriendo con su bolso pegado a su trasero para que nadie viera su mojada falda azul, (ella recordaba hasta el color de su falda).

3.-Pero lo que más odia recordar Bella Swan, es que a sus 27 años, jodidamente bien cumplidos es ¡VIRGEN!. (La tercera cosa que más odia y detesta en el mundo)


	3. Las penas con pan no siempre son buenas

**2. Las penas con pan no siempre son buenas**

* * *

**Hola, bueno me han dicho de los nombres que dice Miranda y que dice Marco, pues verán esta historia la estoy escribiendo con personajes originales y los capítulos después de escribirlos los adapto a Twilight, así que si ven un nombre raro por ahí me dicen para que yo lo corrija, aaah si sobre las faltas de ortografía pues no soy perfecta y mi beta pues hace mucho que no hablo con ella, pero seguro que ella querrá betear esta historia y dejarla así bien chula de bonita* xD **

**Sin más que decir, pues pasemos a leer :D **

Tenía la leve sensación que me dolería todo y claro esa sensación se transformó real, cuando sentí mi cabeza más pesada de lo normal, me dolía todo y cuando digo todo quiero decir TODO.

Sabía que el dolor seguiría, siempre era una mierda esto de las resacas, pero yo como mujer que aceptaba sus dolores, no tuve más que aguantarme el puto dolor de mierda que invadía mi cabeza y sus extensiones.

Pero recordé algo que apocaba cualquier dolor.

—Ya no soy virgen —Estaba tan feliz que juro que escuche (dentro de mi alucinación) el himno dela alegría.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, sino estaba equivocada hoy ya no era virgen, así que eso hacía que olvidara de manera olímpica mi dolor de mierda.

Lleve mi mano hacia mi entre piernas y era extraño no me dolía "ahí" bueno tal vez el alcohol había hecho su efecto milagroso de quitarme el dolor de esa parte de mi anatomía en específico.

Revise las sabanas por rastros de sangre y tampoco había, pero me dije a mi misma mi misma no todas las vírgenes sangran en su primera vez, así que omití ese detalle.

A tropezones salí de la cama, enredándome los pies con quien sabe que jodida cosa de la cama, tenía ganas de maldecir a la cosa que me hizo casi caer, pero no, hoy nada interrumpiría mi felicidad de ya no ser virgen.

Por un momento enfoque mi vista en una foto mía que estaba en sima del buró y me burle de esa chica que aparecía en la foto, claro la burla era porque en esa foto yo era una jodida y angelical virgencita.

—Ains, esos tiempos en los cuales yo era virgen, como los extrañare… ¡A la mierda, no voy a extrañar ni puta madre! —Yo era toda una dama en cuestión de mi vocabulario de eso no había ni una jodida duda.

Deje de observa mi foto virginal y me prometí a mí misma que tendría que cambiar esa foto por una más reciente, una donde no tenía la mirada virgen, en fin ya será después.

Me dirigí al baño de mi habitación para ver mi nuevo rostro no virgen, ¡Maldición esto cada vez se ponía mejor!.

Me vi al espejo y bueno realmente me veía igual, ósea que quien me viera y me conociera no notaria que ya no soy virgen, pero que va, mi sonrisa era una maldita delatadora.

—Ya no eres virgen, chica hermosamente perfecta —Le hable a la chica que se reflejaba en el espejo.

—Soy una perra, soy una perra… —Me alentaba a mí misma frente al espejo, hasta puse cara de perra, cosa que fue fácil, ya que imite la cara de mi amiga Rosalie.

—¡Hey perra el desayuno ya está listo! —Grito mi amigo, el cual amaba tanto, si ese chico era mi tabla de salvación, mi moisés en el desierto, mi perro fiel y yo su perra… Emmm bueno eso ultimo no.

—¡Puta madre ya voy! —Grite con esa voz angelical que me caracterizaba.

Esa relación entre mi amigo y yo, era algo sublime, rayando entre el sarcasmo y el amor que nos teníamos. Lo sé, esto se podría interpretar como agradecimiento a que me quito lo virgen, pero lo cierto es que ¡SI MALDICIÓN!... Era una jodida interesada, pero nada material eso quede claro.

Decidí que me cambiaria, tampoco podía bajar a desayunar con mi bragas de "hora de aventura" que tenía la cara de Jake estampada en mi trasero y la cara de Finn sonriendo en donde se supone esta mi coño.

Un momento… Observe mis bragas de caricatura que representaban mi infancia reprimida (Mi cerebro estaba reviviendo después de una congestión alcohólica).

—No. Me. Jodas, no me jodas, no me jodas, no mej odas, no me jodas, no me jodas... —Empecé rezando a quien fuera que me escuchara, maldición como mierda no había notado esto antes.

—¡Bella si no vienes a desayunar se lo daré a un vagabundo para que se lo coma! —Grito el perro maldecido, hijo de su puta… No su madre no tenía la culpa, bueno si, si tenía la culpa por no usar condón y quedarse embarazada de ese perro que tenía como amigo.

Volví a ver mis bragas notando desde hace un momento que estaban al revés,JUSTO COMO YO LAS HABÍA DEJADO LA NOCHE ANTERIO, ¡EXACTAMENTE IGUAL! ¿Cómo mierda no note esto antes?, ¿Qué clase de estúpida era?, bueno al parecer era una estúpida, muy pero muy despistada.

Tal vez solo estaba exagerando y Jacob si me había quitado lo virgen y había puesto de nuevo mis bragas AL REVÉS, lo se sonaba patético pero existía esa pequeña posibilidad, cualquier cosa era buena para aferrarse.

Di varias respiraciones para calmar mi enojo.

Ese pendejo de mierda me había prometido quitarme la virginidad, le había creído, maldito perro, más bien era una perra por ser un puto gay, no yo no tengo nada en contra de la homosexualidad no soy homofóbica ni ninguna mierda de ese estilo, pero el hecho de saber que mi mejor amigo era gay y que demás me mintió en eso de follarme, me deprimía de tal forma que casi suelto una lágrima de cocodrilo.

—Soy una pendeja por creerle —Me dije a misma viéndome frente al espejo, haciendo un drama patético; Ósea algo así como que pegué mi cara al espejo del baño y luego lentamente deslice mi rostro haciendo un rechinido dramático.

Tome mi labial y escribí en el espejo; "Aquí estoy con la mitad de mi vida, un callejón sin salida…" Pero que mierda ¿Esa era una canción?, ¿Estoy escribiendo una canción?. Que putas mierda me pasaba ahora, ni que me fuera a suicidar. Ya me veía en los periódicos "Se suicida mujer de 27 años y VIRGEN"… Ya me imaginaba las letras grandes en Arial negrita número 36, la palabra VIRGEN.

Despeje esos pensamientos oscuros de mi cabeza y tome la primera camisa que encontré tirada por ahí en alguna parte de mi habitación.

Vi mi trasero en el espejo de mi closet y le sonreí a Jake para que me diera valor de ir y molerle la cara a golpes a mi puto amigo.

Escuche en mi cabeza resonar la canción Stronger de Kelly Clarkson, pero la parte que prevalecía era donde decía "lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte", entonces resumiendo mi lapsus de estupidez al regresar a ser virgen, si es que deje de serlo (cosa que no paso), pero resumiendo, entonces debía de tomar el ejemplo de la canción, debía ser fuerte…

_Ya llegaría el hombre correcto que me rompería el himen;_ maldición hasta en estos momentos era jodidamente romántica y poética.

Respire profundo nuevamente, como si fuera un pez fuera del agua, si así me sentía maldición, jodida virgen que soy.

Cerré tan fuerte la puerta tras de mi haciendo que los cuadros que estaban colgados se movieran.

—Hoy nos levantamos de mal humor heee —Hablo el puto mentiroso con rostro de culo de bebé.

Mi primera idea fue enseñarle mi dedo medio, pero en vez de eso señale la camisa que me había puesto para cubrir mis senos.

—Lee esto puta y deja de molestar —Dije señalando mi camisa repetidas veces.

—¿Qué dice ahí?... Espera déjame ver más de cerca —Entonces se acercó y empezó a leer de manera lenta. —Fuck you, you fucking..., Bella sabes de sobra que no sé nada de inglés —Aparte de idiota, ignorante

—Ahí dice, vete a la mierda maldito, eso dice pedazo de imbécil, hijo de… ¡De una mujer que no uso condón y jodió a la humanidad con traerte al mundo —Las aletas de mi nariz se abrían y cerraban del enojo, valga la redundancia era lo única parte de mi cuerpo que se abría, reí internamente ante ese pensamiento de mi nariz abriéndose para ser follada y luego me dio asco, jodida mente pervertida y sucia como la cochera de un taller mecánico.

—¿Y ahora que te hice, para que me digas eso? —Oh por el amor de toda la mierda sagrada, ¿Acaso él se osaban todavía preguntar la razón por la cual yo estaba enojada?.

—¿Todavía preguntas porque te digo esto?, aparte de gay eres retrasado —Él no respondió solo se limitó a insultarme entre dientes diciendo algunas cosas como "eso me pasa por vivir con una loca", "maldita perra", "lo bueno es que no me golpeo" y otras cosas más que la verdad me valían mierda.

Después de un rato que realmente no me pareció eterno, me digne a mirar a ese traidor, a ese perro NO follador de amigas.

—¿Me vas a golpear? —Pregunto después de ver que no le quitaba mi mirada estilo tortura medieval de encima.

—No perra —Que bien se sentía decirle así.

—Entonces deja de verme virgen —Abrí mis ojos como platos

—No. Me. Jodas… Tienes una puta milésima de segundo para retractarte, espera… Que lastima ya ha pasado —Diciendo esto me abalancé tal coala por una hoja de eucalipto y caí de lleno sobre su estúpido y formado cuerpo.

—¡No Bella, por favor, no me golpees, no quiero que mi novio me vea así de golpeado —Un momento… ¿Esa perra hija de mostrada mus había dicho novio?

—¿Tienes novio? —Pregunte desconcertada, no, la verdad no era desconcierto, era pura y jodida envidia que él si tuviera quien lo follara, claro el culo, pero al fin y al cabo follaba, mientras yo… ¿Oh Dios que hice mal en esta vida?

—Sí, si tengo novio… Emmm, eso, amm, te quería decir anoche, por eso cambie de opinión en cuanto a quitarte lo virgen, ¿Me entiendes verdad… Amiga? —No, no lo entendía y así lo exprese.

—No, no te entiendo, un momento… ¿Ósea que preferiste a quien te follaba el culo, por sobre tu amiga?, y ¿Aun así te dignas a llamarme amiga? —Maldito traidor, bueno, bueno tal vez estaba siendo un poco dramática, pero eso era parte de mí y además me emputaba cuando no tenía la razón y esta era una situación donde mi subconsciente me decía que no la tenía.

—No Bellita, sabes que te quiero mucho eres mi mejor amiga y —Alce mi mano y no lo deje continuar.

—No digas más perra traidora —Y con eso me fui hacia la cocina a comer cosas para la depresión, ósea cualquier cosa que excedía de la azúcar normalmente permitida para un ser humano.

Él no dijo nada más, solo se limitó a darme su mirada de cachorro (gay) atropellado.

—No… No m-mee ve-ahs ashh-í —Masculle con la boca llena de cereal en forma frutita.

—Qué asco, por lo menos trágate eso antes de hablar —Este imbécil que se creía, ahora hasta me decía como comer, se lo permitiría si me hubiera follado, pero como no lo había hecho, entonces no se lo permitía.

—Vete a la mierda —Respondí enseñándole todo mi cereal ya triturado por mi hermosa boquita.

—Aggggssss —Fue lo único que dijo, para después tomar sus llaves y salir hablando cosas buenas y tiernas de mi *Nótese el sarcasmo*

—¿Por qué Dios?, ¿Qué mierda hice mal? —Apoye mi cabeza en la barra de la cocina, ganándome un fuerte golpe, por hacer de mi apoyamiento de cabeza algo dramático.

—¡Deja de pedirle a Dios que te quite lo virgen! —Grito mi ex amigo desde el otro lado de la puerta, ¿No se había ido?.

—Cállate perra y lárgate a que te follen el culo —Grite iracunda, caminando hacia la sala y tomando una de sus fotos para estamparla en la puerta, lo sé, eso fue tan maduro de mi parte, estoy tan orgullosa de mi misma. (Palmaditas imaginarias para mí misma, por mi madurez)

Cuando no volví a escuchar nada de ella/él, regrese a la cocina a seguir con mi momento dramático como Dios manda.

—Agggssss mierda —Sisee al volverme a golpear con la barra de la cocina, pero deje mi cabeza apoyada, ya que si la volvía alzar me volvería a golpear y eso me dolería.

Flash Back

Mi mente viajo al pasado, claro no es como si tuviera una máquina del futuro para decir que viaje al futuro, en serio levantarme por las mañanas con esperanzas de ya no ser virgen y luego darme cuenta que seguía siéndolo me ponía estúpida.

¿En que estaba?... Ahhh sí, mi mente viajo al pasado, claro no es como si tuviera una máquina… Un momento eso ya lo había dicho ¿no?, oh santa mierda, eso fue como un Déjà vu, como sea el caso es que mi mente viajo al pasado, tengo que dejar de decir pasado, en fin mi mente viajo, si esa era un mejor termino.

En resumidos términos es que a mi mente llego el recuerdo de mi primer novio, a él lo conocí en el colegio, maldigo la hora en que lo conocí y no porque no me gustara, aaah por que él era tan intelectual, tímido y tan pero tan aburrido, que creo y aun no estoy segura, pero creo que me enamore de su timidez.

Yo también era tímida pero no tanto, ósea yo lo saludaba y el parecía que le habían dado un golpe en el estómago y no podía ni respirar cada vez que quería decir "Hola" o algún saludo conocido por el hombre.

Bueno el tiempo paso y el dejo a un lado su timidez, nos seguimos conociendo, nada sexual aún que yo lo deseaba, ósea me refiero a conocernos emocionalmente y todas esas mierdas que dicen del amor.

Él seguía siendo muy guapo y sexi, y agréguenle lo intelectual, pues yo estaba que me moría por él.

Un día me pido que fuera su novia, fue amm fue especial y romántico…, no, ahora que lo recuerdo no fue nada romántico de hecho vomito en mis zapatos fue algo así como.

—Isabela, digo perdón Bella, tú… Tú… —Vomito en mis zapatos —Perdón, solo quiero decirte que si tú… —Vomito de nuevo ahora color entre naranja y verde —Perdóname, solo quiero pedirte si quieres ser mi… —Iba a vomitar de nuevo así que me adelante.

—Si quiero, claro que quiero ser tu novia, ¿Por qué eso me ibas a preguntar cierto? —Mi inigualable mirada de tortura medieval se hizo presente, ahora que lo pienso creo que me iba a pedir que fuera su compañera de proyecto en fin, el caso es que me adelante por el bien de mis zapatos.

Después fue algo más o menos normal, no se algo así como esos novios que prefieren jugar a ser magos y matar dragones en vez de verle los senos a su novia, ósea yo.

Lo deje pasar por un tiempo, la verdad que en ese tiempo mi lado hormonal apenas estaba despertando como florecita en primavera, la cual desea ser chupada por una abejita… _Oh mierda siempre tan romántica desde mi adolescencia._

Pero algo muy malo paso… Ya teníamos casi 3 años de novios aún me pregunto cómo es que soporte tantos años, el caso es que él solo me besaba y me tocaba (algunas veces) pero bueno yo tenía 15 y no sabía nada sobre sexo, incluso aun creía en eso de casarme y perder mi virginidad en la noche de bodas… _¡Aja! Toma por perra se me cumplió, digo si es que llego a casarme_.

Aún recuerdo era un sábado, y me habían dejo salir con él, y me dije a mi misma mi misma es ahora o nunca, y entonces puse en marcha mi plan "hacer el amor con Mike" Aaaa porque yo aún creía en la palabra _hacer el amor_ y no, no, no… La palabra sexo era una palabra mala, y yo como buena cristiana no la decía (claro yo quería sexo).

En fin, el sábado todo iba de maravilla, el me beso como siempre y yo agregue un poquito de picardía en el beso, lo mordí y luego empecé según yo a curar la mordida pasando mi lengua sobre sus labios, no y no miento yo ya estaba al borde de perder la cordura, y el solo gemía, reprimí un grito de batalla tipo Xena la princesa guerrera.

Pero yo tenía mala suerte, dios no me quería por ser tan perversa y sucia de pensamientos y cuando por fin logre que Mike empezara a ponerse con ganas (después de tantos besos y estimulaciones de mi parte) mi mala suerte llego, es decir su abuelo lo habían asaltado y estaba en el hospital mal herido, eso fue así un tipo _Déjà vu, _en serio así sentí en ese momento, claro no podía decirle a Mike, "tengamos sexo y después vas a ver a tu abuelo al hospital"… Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que si debí decírselo, por lo menos ahora no tendría este estúpido problema de la virginidad.

Y para resumir mi corta experiencia con Mike, pues él dijo que tal vez eso era una señal de dios… Y yo me quede con cara de:

No me chinges y no me jodas.

—¿En serio piensas eso? —Pregunte iracunda y pues el noto mi cara de póker.

Aaaa porque sí, eso si él era un cristiano consagrado, así que el mismo decidió que eso era una señal de dios, aclaro él lo decidió yo NO, porque en ese momento yo decía, no me importa si es una señal o no, y si la es pues que me quemen en el infierno por no obedecer…

Y así pasaron otros dos años más, lo amenace claro no le dije que si no teníamos sexo terminabas, obvio no porque yo era una chica decente, lo sigo siendo para mi desgracia, pero siempre me preguntaba si él no era lujurioso o soñaba con tener sexo conmigo, al parecer no, el caso es que él me dijo que me quería, que no lo dejara y me conmovió, si, si, lo sé, soy una tonta por haberlo acepta, pero yo dije con palabras sutiles, "o tenemos sexo o terminamos" así fue como yo lo dije en mi mente, porque a él le dije

—Mi amor debemos profundizar más nuestra relación, hacerla más física y conjugarla con lo emocional" —Porque si o si yo era una chica romántica y sensible, ósea sensible en cuanto al sexo.

Él entendió mi indirecta, pero como paso la vez anterior algo malo también paso esta vez, ya que el idiota de Mike no sabía ni como ponerse un condón… ¡Eso los hombres lo saben, es como algo de su naturaleza!

Para finalizar, rompimos tantos que pasamos toda la noche rompiendo y rompiendo condones y lo peor era que mis padres lo adoraban, creían que él era un santo… Casi, casi suspiraban cuando lo veían. Con eso un día me decidí y di por concluida mi experiencia entre el sexo y yo.

Además estaba el hecho de que me di cuenta que Mike nunca me quitaría lo virgen… Y creo no estoy segura pero creo que ahí empezó mi fijación en perder mi virginidad.

Levante mi cabeza de la barra de la cocina, me había quedado dormida y mi baba abarcaba desde mi boca hasta mi oreja, llegando hasta mi cabello.

Fin Flash Back

—Oh santa mierda, tengo que ir a trabajar —Gruñí al notar que el dolor de cabeza había regresado y que para rematar seguía siendo virgen.

Me arregle lo mejor que pude y salí al encuentro con mi estúpido, jodido y putamente sexi jefe, que además hacia que mis bragas de hora de aventura se cayeran con tal solo mirarme con esos ojos verdes, en fin él era como esos hombros que son inalcanzables y los cuales una simple mortal como yo solo puede tener sueños húmedos.

—Ains —Suspire tomando un sorbo del café que mi ex perra amiga había dejado y me encamine hacia mi habitación, con mi cerebro ya húmedo por pensar en mi jefe y aaah sí también por la cafeína del café.

* * *

Se que por ahí alguien me lee :3 y gracias *-*

Bueno creo publicaré cada miércoles, aún no estoy segura :P Bueno nos leemos a la próxima n.n


End file.
